Reencuentro
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: La muerte les había dado la oportunidad de reencontrarse, estaban en paz por primera vez desde que pueden recordar, las cadenas se habían roto y ellos tenían toda la eternidad juntos.


**_REENCUENTRO._**

**_Ellos vuelven a verse después de todo ese desastre ocurrido, la muerte les había dado la oportunidad de reencontrarse y no pueden sentirse más en paz que en ese momento, flotaban._**

_Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark._

_-estoesmasfluffperotieneangstyyanomejuzguen-_

_-no podemos seguir con esto por siempre-_

**_Angst._**

**_…_**

**_.._**

**_._**

_—__Tú también estas aquí, sinceramente, esperaba más a Steve, por eso de ser un suicida, pero no me sorprende que seas tú, después de todo, siempre has tenido una vena autodestructiva de la que al parecer nunca fuiste consciente del todo._

Ese es el saludo que recibe de la que alguna vez fue su compañera, ella lleva un vestido blanco y el cabello pelirrojo le cae suelto por la espalda. Se ve más relajada de lo que nunca la pudo ver en vida, sus ojos no se ven atormentados por la culpa que siempre cargó y el solo puede sonreír ante la perspectiva.

Sólo había tenido que morir para ver a Natasha Romanoff como una persona normal, sin estar siempre a la defensiva y comiéndose la cabeza por toda la culpa. Joder, que injusta es la vida con unos.

_—__Sí, salve el mundo, ¿sabes? Lo volví a salvar —i_ntenta sonar casual, no pensar en todo lo que perdió esta vez y ella parece notarlo pues le regala una sonrisa llena de dientes, de esas que siempre decían problemas por todas partes cuando estaban en la torre y ella llegaba de alguna misión importante y se reunían todos en la cocina de la torre a charlar de sus vidas. _—Tú también salvaste el mundo, no te quito el mérito que mereces, aunque bueno, yo seré al que más citen en las clases de historia, ya sabes, les gustan las historias de héroes trágicos._

Ella se ríe ante su vómito verbal y el solo puede mirarla de nuevo, recuerda la primera vez que la vio y no puede evitar que ese viejo y ya casi olvidado anhelo vuelva con fuerza, Natasha siempre le había gustado, el misterio que suponía la Viuda Negra fue algo que siempre le había hipnotizado y atraído como la luz a una polilla y la belleza de la mujer no había hecho más que aumentar esa fascinación. Ella siempre había sido hermosa y ahora, viéndola allí sin ninguna carga se le hacía la persona más cercana a la perfección que había contemplado nunca, incluso más que Pepper y su belleza anónima. Ella era perfecta en toda su imperfección.

_—__Se siente bien._

_—__¿El qué? ¿El vacío que supone estar muerto?_

_E_lla vuelve a sonreírle, esta vez es una sonrisa que nunca habría podido asociar a ella, una llena de cariño y anhelo, la sonrisa de alguien feliz y sin culpa alguna, una sonrisa ligera. Una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos pudo dar con sinceridad en vida, una que, aunque lo intentarán siempre estaba llena de sombras.

_—__Sí, es hermoso estar sin esa culpa asfixiante que te hace querer llorar y golpear cosas todo el tiempo, es liberador no sentirla. _—miran el cielo sobre sus cabezas, que es ya de un tono naranja y sin dignarse a responderle con palabras hace un pequeño sonido en acuerdo, después de unos momentos pensando abre la boca y le suelta algo que nunca pensó decir en voz alta jamás. Ventajas de estar muerto, supone.

_—__En ocasiones sentía que no podía seguir adelante, que explotaría y destruiría todo a mi alrededor._

_—__En estos últimos años siempre estuve a un paso de rendirme, pero la galaxia ocupaba protección y sin embargo, cuando Clint y yo tuvimos que elegir me di cuenta no podía seguir viviendo de esa forma, me deje caer. _—ella también se confiesa y él no puede volver a maravillarse, la muerte ya había llegado y ellos no tenían nada más que perder así que ahí estaban, vertiendo sus secretos sin miedo alguno. La sonrisa de ella se apaga un poco y sin embargo se mantiene ahí, como si ella no quisiese perderla nunca más pues es lo más preciado que ha tenido nunca.

_—__Todos te ocupaban, eras como su madre allí, incluso Bruce nunca superó del todo su pseudo-relación. _—y entonces ella pierde un poco de esa serenidad que la acompaña desde la muerte y le voltea a ver con algo parecido a la inseguridad tiñendole los ojos verdes.

_—__Clint debe estar destrozada, Bruce también, ambos deben estarlo, pero confío en que saldrán adelante. Ellos lo harán, ¿verdad?_

_—__Son fuertes, han sobrevivido a cosas peores Nat, es obvio que tu muerte les afecto mucho, a todos lo hizo, pero saldrán adelante._

_—__Pepper también lo hará, sabes, ella estará más ocupada en volver a hacer la compañía funcional y en criar a esa niña que en llorar por ti._

Y entonces el ríe por el comentario. Natasha mantiene su atípica sonrisa mientras su vista se mantiene en el cielo, ambos estaban ahí juntos, existiendo de forma pacífica y sintiéndose por primera vez en sus vidas libres de todo pecado, de toda carga.

_—__Nat._

_—__¿Si?_

_—__¿No es hermoso, el estar aquí juntos los dos?_

Y ambos sonríen, sin ser necesaria una respuesta. Habían muerto y ya nada podía atormentarlos, les esperaba toda la eternidad juntos.


End file.
